The objectives of the proposed study are to participate as a cooperative member of the Gynecologic Oncology Group, performing clinical cooperative trials in solid tumors. Investigations will include a variety of Phase I, Phase II, and Phase III studies in patients with gynecologic malignancies using chemotherapy, radiation therapy, surgical therapy and combinations of these modalities. Adjuvant therapeutic trials are specifically planned for: 1) adenocarcinoma of the endometrium, 2) adenocarcinoma of the ovary, 3) uterine sarcoma, 4) squamous cell carcinoma of the vulva, 5) advanced, recurrent pelvic malignancy.